Tsunade's Lost Bet
by Oniaon
Summary: Princible Tsunade loses a bet to Jiraiya and all of the girls have to go to Jiraiya's school with lots of boys. If you want to find out what happens next, READ! SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina
1. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

(Sakura's POV)

I was by my lockers with my friends when

"Attention all students I have an announcement to make."

"Well duh," said my friend Ino.

"I have lost a bet against the principal of Konoha Boy College. And now we are going to be moving into that school with the boys. I want you to pack all your stuff. Oh and by the way in each dormitory will be four boys and four girls. Goodbye."

"Oh no she didn't, were going to have to live with fucking boys now," said Tenten.

"Chill Tennie, it'll be alright plus there are guys there so we can have our fun," Ino sneered evilly.

"Ino-Pigs right, well we better go get our stuff," I said.

_**Inner: Yay! A school packed with cute boys!**_

_Sakura: Oh be quiet._

(Sasuke POV)

"Uhem, hem attention men, I have an announcement to make, we've hit the jack pot! I have won a bet so girls will be joining our school. So treat them nicely and DON'T GET THEM PREGNANT!!! Good, see ya later."

A chorus of 'All rights!' ran through the hall.

"Sweet, no more gay's," said Naruto.

"Oh shut up dobe unless you're also a perv," I said with a sneer.

"Uhhh, girls are so troublesome," said lazy ass Shikamaru.

"Hn," was all the big Neji iceblock could say.

"Too many annoying fangirls."

"Oh well," Naruto sighed at his useless friends." Let's go clean up the dormitory then."

A/N: Edited by Onyona, my best friend.

This is my first shorty story I've made. Enjoy.

Please Review. SUCKERS!!!


	2. First Impessions

(Sakura POV:)

My friends and I had finally arrived at the Konoha College for Boys. Ino squealed in delight as we got off the bus. Principle Tsunade was standing by the bus stop.

"Hello girls," she said. "Go to Jiraiya over by the entrance and he will give you the number to your dorm."

We nodded and started to walk towards the school. It wasn't long before we were at the entrance.

"Hello young beauties! Welcome to Konoha College for Boys. You all get to go to the same dorm," Jiraiya said.

"Yes!" Tenten exclaimed.

"But, you have to share it with four of my handsome students,"

Everybody but Ino groaned.

"YESS!!!" she exclaimed and punched the air above her.

-Sweatdrop-

(Sasuke POV:) 

Sigh. Naruto was running around the dorm energetically cleaning the place up.

"I can't wait until the girls get here!" a stupid smile was plastered to his face.

"It's gonna be great!"

"Be quiet dobe, you're giving me a headache," I sighed.

Naruto frowned for a split second, then went back to his usual routine.

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Suddenly the door flew open, with four girls standing there.

One was standing with her leg in the air obviously having just kicked open the door. Her brown hair was put into two neat buns.

Another girl had long, straight midnight-blue hair and twiddled her fingers silently. She seemed kind of embarrassed of the situation.

Another girl stood with her hands on her hips next to the long haired girl. Her long blonde hair was put up into a high ponytail and her fringe covered her left eye.

The last girl stood at the back with her arms crossed, her emerald eyes staring at the room in front of her. Her elbow length hair was bubblegum coloured.

Silence.

Suddenly, the blonde spoke up.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" she asked in a huff.

More silence.

Suddenly, the dobe spoke up.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I LOVE RAMEN! BUHLIEVE IT!!!"

-Sweatdrop-

Everyone stared at Naruto as if he was an alien from outer space.

He jumped right up to the girls, staring into the nervous looking girls face.

The girl with long straight hair fainted on the spot, and would of hit the ground if the annoying blonde hadn't caught her.

"Uhm… Ooops?" Naruto said sheepishly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

A/N:

Onyona: Written by Onyona and edited by Oniaon.

Oniaon: Hope you enjoy it.

SUCKERS!

Onyona: Please review!


	3. The Nickname

**Chapter 3 **

(Sakura's POV)

That idiot made Hinata faint.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tenten shouted at the boy who was called Naruto.

BONK!!

He was crying anime tears and had a large bump on his head. All this was so BORING, I grabbed my bags.

"Which rooms aren't occupied?" I asked with a bored tone.

Naruto pointed to two doors. I dragged my bags towards them and shut the door.

(Sasuke's POV)

Silence, nothing but silence.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka," the blonde suddenly burst out.

-sigh-

"And I'm Tenten. "And she's Hinata," the brunette said pointing at the girl in Ino's arms.

Silence.

"Umm, hello it's you're turn," Ino said annoyingly.

"Hn, Neji Hyuuga," said the iceblock.

"Oh my god, you can talk," Naruto exclaimed.

Neji glared at him and he shuddered.

"Shikamaru Nara, nice to mee….zzz," Shikamaru said falling asleep.

-snore-

-sweat drop-

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I said proudly.

Silence yet again.

Tenten took Hinata out of Ino's arms and took her to the bedroom the pinkette was in.

Then they took their bags and went into the other room. A door opened.

(Sakura's POV)

I opened the door clutching my stomach. It grumbled very loudly. All the boys stared at me.

"What are you staring at PUNK'S," I said.

I made my way to the kitchen. I searched through the pantry. No sweets or junk food.

"Uhhh, don't you have any junk food?" I asked.

No answer. I opened a cupard door and…

CRASH, CLANG, BONK

I fell to the floor. Something was on my head. I heard running. I took off the thing on my head. I saw pots and pans on the floor, scattered everywhere. The boys were looking at me.

"What the heck happened?!" shouted Ino.

I don't know why but I threw myself on my back and started laughing out loud. Everybody looked at me as if I were insane. Eventually I stopped.

"A-a-are y-you a-a-alright?" Hinata stuttered. (Yes she woke up)

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry," I muttered.

"You're such a weirdo forehead I mean you just got attacked by pots and pans and you start laughing, who are you?," Ino said.

I stood up.

"Oh please, it's not like I got adapted by aliens. Anyways were are you're sweets?"

I saw something. It looked just like a chip bag. I walked over to it and grabbed it out from it's hiding spot. It was a chip bag. I opened it.

"Hey wait, those are mine."

We all looked at chicken butt.

"What these," I said taunting him.

-crunch-

"Mmmmm, these are good."

-crunch-

-twitch-

-crunch-

-twitch-

-crunch-

-crunch-

-crunch-

"Hmmm all finished, damn those were good, oh well you'll buy me more won't you pussy," I said walking towards the door.

-twitch-

"What did you call me?"

"Oh are you death I said pussy, awww is pussy-wussy angwy," I said in the most annoying tone I have.


	4. The Uniform

Chapter 4

(Sasuke's POV)

She walked out the door. Pussy? She called me pussy? No girl has ever called me that.

"Oh wow, she's so cool!" the dobe said.

BONK!

"Will you do us a favour and shut up will YOU!" Tenten shouted.

We all walked out of the kitchen. The boys and I slumped down on the couch and started watching Navy CIS. ( I absolutely love that show)

The strange pinkie opened her door.

"Why didn't you tell me Navy CIS was ON!!!" she said angrily.

I noticed that the girls backed away.

"U-ummm, w-w-we just put i-i-it o-o-on," Hinata stuttered.

She sat down very close to Neji.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ino said."Hinata why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"Well u-u-umm, he isn't m-m-my b-b-brother," –gulp- "He's m-m-my c-c-cousin."

"Yeah didn't you guys know? That's how I met Hinata," pinkie said. "Now shush it's starting."

-after show-

Pinkie stood up and stretched. I'm pretty sure I saw a light bulb on top of her head because she said

"Oh, and by the way my names Sakura Haruno."

-smirk-

"And hey why are you smirking pussy?"

-frown-

"I wasn't smirking."

"Yes you were you little liar."

-smack-

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Awww is pussy-wussy angwy again well if you must know if anyone lies to me they get a smack."

"Enough talk forehead have you seen the new uniform yet?" Ino asked.

"Oh wait no I haven't I'll go check it out."

She ran out of the room. Silence

1

2

3

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Sakura's POV)

I screamed at the top of my voice. I'm pretty sure everyone came in. I was there trembling in the spot. Looking at the hideous uniform.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"T-t-t-t-t-the u-u-u-uniform," was all that came out of my voice.

She ran up to me and looked at it. She fainted. Now Neji and Naruto ran up. Naruto had a minor nosebleed whilst Neji tried picking up Tenten without having a nosebleed himself.

I turned my head and said

"G-g-g-g-get o-o-o-out p-p-p-please."

Apparently they can follow orders. They all left at once. I looked at the slutty uniform.

**You know you have to put it on**

_I know I know_

**Well go on**

_Oh shut it_


	5. The Secret Ingredient

Chapter 5

(Sakura's POV)

I grabbed the slutty uniform and dragged them on while throwing my other clothes in the air. I looked at myself in the mirror. The white t-shirt had only three buttons, so most of my breast were showing off. The skirt was dangerously short and the strappy sandals straps went all the way to my knees. I sighed as I put my hair in a ponytail. I stepped outside my room to find no one.

**Aww too bad, I really wanted to show off**

_Oh shut up will you_

**Oh you know you want to too**

_No I don't _

**Yes you do**

I sighed as I turned on the tv. I started watching cartoons. I laughed out loud at some. A door opened. I didn't really care. I continued watching the tv. I heard a thud and looked to see what had made that noise. It was Neji that had fainted from blood loss. I also noticed that pretty much all the blood was coming out of the nose and he was blushing. I dragged him into his room to find pussy on his bed reading a porn magazine. Pervert. He took one look at me and fell back down on his pillow. I sighed and muttered how troublesome.

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up to find Sakura looking at me. Her emerald eyes staring into mine. I just wanted to kiss her. That was until I saw the shirt. I had a major nosebleed.

"Damn hormones," I muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked while getting more paper from our bathroom.

"No, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Super sure?"

"Yes of course I am now stop asking woman!"

I clasp my hand over my mouth. Whenever I said stuff like that to girls they would break down and cry. I couldn't handle another one of those. But she didn't.

"Ok ok, you don't have to shout," was all she said.

I looked at her strangely as she stuck the pieces of paper up my nose.

"There all done."

-silence-

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say thank you? Or doesn't the almighty pussy say thank you?" she teased.

I frowned. I muttered thank you and she left the room. I stared at Neji who was on his bed with a bump on his head and pieces of paper up his nose. I laughed quietly. But then something came to me. What if Neji liked Sakura? Would Sakura like Neji then? They knew each other pretty well. Whatever the relationship I will find out and put a stop to it.

At about 6:00 I smelt something coming from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to find out who was making the wonderful. I saw Sakura in a apron mixing ingredients together in a pot. The smell attracted more then my nose. Almost everyone except Shikamaru and Naruto came to the kitchen.

"Ohhh, what's that smell?" Ino asked.

"Its my special Haruno stew," Sakura answered looking at us then looking back at the pot adding a bit of season. "Dinner will be ready in 15 or so minutes.

I stared at her in her apron. She looked so cute.

"Alright, well call us when its ready," Tenten said walking over to the couch and switching on the tv.

Everybody joined. We all watched How I Met Your Mother until Sakura called,

"Dinner!"

We sat down at the table as Sakura handed out bowls of steaming hot stew. (You choose how they sit)

I looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it pussy, afraid that its poisones?" Sakura said teasingly.

"No I'm afraid of you're cooking," I answered.

She threw a tomato at me. It landed splat on my forehead. Everybody laughed.

After everyone ate the stew Tenten asked,

"Sakura you have to tell me the secret ingredient."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Oh, please how bad can it be?"

"O.K."

She walked over bent down and whispered into her ear. Tenten's eyes suddenly widened.

"W-w-w-what!"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

A/N

Hmm what can the secret ingredient be hmmm?

Find out in the next chapter.

Please review

Oniaon


	6. Tenten's Phobia

Chappie 6

(Sakura's POV)

"B-b-b-but t-t-that's d-d-disgusting," Tenten stuttered still in shock.

"Yep it is but that's what makes it so darn good," I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"E-e-excuse me," she stuttered.

I knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going top sit on the couch with a blanket, completely wrapping her up like a present, and watch scary movies for at least an hour. This is because my secret ingredient is her biggest fear. Even if you just say it she'll freak out.

"Hmmm, what was the secret ingredient that made Tenten freak out Sakura?" Naruto asked with a question mark on top of his head.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

Everyone nodded there heads. Everyone stared at me, waiting for the answer.

"The secret ingredient is," I began. "FROGS!"

Everyone fell out of their chare. I laughed out loud while Ino-pig was spluttering and coughing trying to get the horrible frog out of her stomach. Everyone stood and brushed them self.

"C-c-come on Sakura d-d-don't be mean," Hinata stuttered.

"What you think I made it up?"

"Well duh I mean frogs can't taste that good, can they?" Naruto said with an unsure look on his face.

"What the hell you think I would lie? Then I would have to smack myself," I said mad that they didn't believe me.

"Then t-t-that means," Hinata began.

She turned white and joined Ino-pig spluttering, choking and coughing.

I looked around for Neji. He had disappeared while I was busy.

**Sly Bastard**

_Yeah_

I went out to find him and saw something interesting.

(Neji's POV)

While Sakura was busy I walked out of the kitchen only to find Tenten curled up on the coach with a blanket around her. I sat down beside her.

"Why are you so afraid of frogs?" I asked.

I heard her gulp. She slowly turned towards me with a terrified look on her face.

"B-b-b-because, w-w-when I w-was little I g-got a-a-attacked from o-one," she stuttered hiding herself under the blanket.

I looked at her. How could such a energetic annoying female be afraid of frogs because it attacked her.

"When I was five I went d-down to a muddy pond to play. I w-w-wanted too play in the pond and jumped in. When I came up I came face to face with a f-f-f-f-f," she started.

"A frog?" I finished for her.

"Y-y-yeah. A-anyways when I came face to face to the thing it jumped on my face and I started screaming. I landed back in the pond going deeper and deeper. I could've drown if I wasn't saved by a man," she said calmly.

I looked at her while she stared at the tv. No wonder she was so afraid of frogs. If that happened her when she was at that age of course. But why wasn't she over it yet? It was several years ago. I felt sorry for her when tears fell down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. She immediately hugged me. I stared at her for a moment then hugged her back. I didn't notice Sakura looking at us until she said

"Well, well, well what do we have hear?"

I immediately let go of her and she did the same. She was blushing furiously. She hid under the blankets again. I was blushing also looking the other direction. Sakura smirked and walked over to me. She sat down and whispered in my ear,

"Ohhh, the almighty Hyuuga has fallen for someone."

She laughed as I blushed. She got up to walk to the kitchen. She stopped at the door and turned her head.

"See ya later, LOVE BIRDS."

She burst out laughing again. I blushed crimson red. I sweared at her when she left. I turned my attention to the tv until I heard,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Meeting Lee

Chapter 7

(Sasuke's POV)

Everyone turned to Ino who was on the floor looking terrified at a mouse.

"M-m-m-mouse!" she shrieked as she jumped up and ran into her room.

Neji and Tenten ran in to see what the commotion was all about. Sakura looked at the mouse.

"KAWAIII!" she screamed.

Next thing I knew she picked up the little mouse and hugged it. Everyone stared at her as she hugged the mouse. I sighed.

"I'm going to bed," I said walking out of the room.

But I couldn't fall asleep, I kept thinking about Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

**Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree**

_Who are you?_

**Your inner**

_My inner?_

**Yes your inner anyways don't you think Sakura is cute**

_Yeah… HEY WAIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

**Fine fine**

I rolled over looking at the wall. I saw her smile her emerald eyes, her bubble gum hair swaying with the wind. I heard her laugh, her voice like angels singing. Her amazing body. I went off in a dream with Sakura in it. She was dancing in a green meadow. Singing to a song I have never heard before. She saw me. She ran up to me.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Sasuke," she said again.

"SASUKE!"

I woke up from my dream to find the dobe shaking me back and forth.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

"ITS ALREADY SEVEN!" He shouted.

"So we start at nine," I said as he dropped me on my bed.

I could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. I got dressed and walked towards the kitchen. When I opened the door I saw that everyone except Sakura was seated. On the table were croissants', bread, tea, juice, cereal, milk and cookies. I sat down as everyone helped themselves. Sakura came in and sat down also wearing her hot uniform. It was like it was meant for her body. I stopped myself from staring and began eating. Then suddenly it came to me. It was the first day of school. Classes were going to start. Boys were going to hit on Sakura. Play with her. Hurt her. NO. No one was going to hurt my Sakura. No one in this school was going to go near her at all. I smirked at the thought of her thanking me. Bowing down to me. Then dirty thought's came into my mind. I didn't notice my nose was bleeding until Sakura shrieked. I saw her run to get a tissue. When she came back I had more dirty thoughts so my nose bled more. She shrieked again. I snapped out of my dream and noticed my shirt was completely covered in blood. I cursed my hormones and let her clean my shirt while I got a new one. Once I got it on I checked the time. It was eight forty-five. We had to hurry if we didn't want to be late. I went to get the rest and we left.

(Sakura's POV)

Once we left I tapped Neji on the shoulder.

"Neh, Neji-kun," I said.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Can you show me around after class, I want to know my way around and since you've been here longer then me you probably know."

"Hn."

"Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee."

"Hn, fine."

"Yaaay."

I saw Sasuke staring at me.

"What?" I said clinging onto Neji's arm.

He glared at Neji. Then it came to me. He was JEALOUS!

I smirked and kept clinging onto his arm to make him more jealous. When we reached homeroom I noticed fan girls glaring at me. I stuck out my tongue at them as we passed. I saw some were staring at Sasuke with googly eyes. I wanted to make them jealous but I couldn't. So I just walked in. Staring at the room. Boys were discussing porn, some girls were giggling and some idiots were flirting with girls. I glared at any boy that looked at me. I let go of Neji's arm to walk to the back. All the boys were trying to trip me. I jumped over their legs and reached the back. I saw a boy with red spiky hair with no eyebrows and eyeliner. I tried to keep myself from laughing when I came closer but couldn't help but let out a little giggle. He stared at me. His eyes were freaky. I liked it. So I smiled and sat down next to him. He stared at me as if I were crazy. I looked ahead. Then all of a sudden someone jumped up in face. I fell backwards. When I got up I saw the guy who made me fall. He had weird round eyes with three eyelashes on each. His haircut was weird also. The fact that someone's hair could be so shiny was freaky. But that didn't distract me attention. No it was those thick bushy eyebrows of his.

"Hello my beautiful angel, my name is Rock Lee," he said giving me a thumbs up sign and smiling, making his teeth sparkle with glee. I was about to say my name when the door opened.


	8. Pretend boyfriend girlfriend

Chapter 8

(Sasuke's POV)

Everyone sat down as the teacher sat down. He had silver pointy hair and a mask to hide his nose and mouth.

"Good morning class, and for the ones who don't know me I'm Mr Kakashi Hatake," he said pulling out an orange book.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, must you read that pervy book, sensei?" Naruto moaned.

The class started giggling. Kakashi just stared annoyed at Naruto.

"Well since you brought up most of the attention why don't you answer this question," Kakashi said writing a math question on the board. Naruto looked worried. He sucked at math. In fact he sucked at everything. It was boring looking at Naruto fail so I stared at Sakura. Her beautiful curves. Her long bubblegum hair. Her emerald eyes. I noticed I wasn't the only one staring at her. I glared at every guys attention I got. I continued to stare at Sakura until she noticed and glared trying to hide her body. I frowned and looked out the window. I went off in a dream about Sakura. Her hair flying with the wind. Her emerald eyes hiding in the grass. I wanted to stay in that dream forever. But my thought's were ruined by the bell,

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg," it went.

I sighed as I got my books and stuff and started walking towards my locker.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I turned around only to find at least a million fan girls surrounding me.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!"

"LOVE ME!"

"KISS ME!"

"HUG ME!"

"F#K ME!"

I looked for an escape patch. I found one and ran for it. The girls were still following me thou. But I was faster then them. I ran down a hall and hid behind a locker. The girls ran past me thinking I was still running. I heard laughing and someone pulled me out. It was Sakura to my rescue. She ran the opposite way with me. She stopped at the janitors closet. She opened the door and pushed me in. I turned around wondering what she was doing.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt my little pussy," she whispered in my ear.

I smirked. She ran down the hall towards the fan girls. She told them something and they ran away screaming with delight. She walked towards me and opened the door.

"I saved your but you know, now you owe me big time," she said sneering.

So that's why she helped me. I pouted.

"Well that's not fair," I said.

"Get used to it pussy."

I sighed. I left her and started walking down the hall. After lunch I met up with the fan girls yet again, and now Karin was there. I sighed as they squealed like little girls. No Sakura this time. An I still owed her. I searched for an escape. Instead I saw Sakura running for her life from fan boys saying stuff like my fan girls. Time for me to play hero. I came up with a good plan to free us both. I ran up to Sakura and kissed her. She was surprised at first but must of known what I was planning because she kissed back. I heard screams and saw people gaping at us. She broke apart hugging me as I hugged her waist. She put her head against my chest and pretended to cry.

"Oh Sasuke, I was so afraid," she said pretending to shiver.

I hugged her tighter and said "Shss don't cry" and wimpy boyfriend stuff. People were giving us glares. But it didn't matter. We were still remaining that pose until Sakura said,

"Sasuke we have to get to class soon."

"Hn," was all I said as she took my hand and walked towards our lockers. When we were out of sight she let go and walked.

"Great plan pussy, I didn't think you'd come up with such a plan," she said smiling.

"Hn, and you're a good actor for a girl," I said smirking.

She pouted. It made me want to her hug her again and say "sorry" but I resisted the urge.

"So what now we have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend then," she said.

"Yes I guess so Saki," I said smirking.

She shuddered. We kept walking in silence. That is until Ino popped out of no were.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What's true?" Sakura asked.

"That you're a couple."

A/N

Hehe

Great chapter. Not as good as the rest though.

Review.


	9. Oh NOES!

Chappie nueve (9)

(Sakura's POV)

"Hahahahahahahaha," I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked.

"W-w-when y-y-you s-s-said t-t-that w-we w-w-were a c-c-couple," I tried to say but ended up laughing again.

"Why what's so funny about it, I mean I saw you guys kiss and all."

I stopped laughing.

"Look Ino-pig were not together were just pretending so people will leave us alone, all though I will probably get into a lot of cat fight's this year."

I smiled at the thought of beating the crap out of little girls.

**Yeah go get them yeah beat the shit out of them YEAH!**

_Oh shut up will you_

**Come on you know you like the thought of it**

I snapped back to reality to find Ino-pig and Sasuke staring at me. I stared at them with a WHAT! Face. They looked different directions directly.

"But how come you kissed I mean come on no one would do that," Ino asked.

"Look you see me and pussy chased by fan's all the time and find it annoying so he came up with this brilliant plan to get rid of them all though pussy here will be getting beaten by most of the boys at school and will need my help protecting him," I said sneering evilly.

I saw his eye twitch.

"What makes you think that?" he said still annoyed.

I smirked.

"Because you're so weak and useless."

I saw him scowl and walk away. I giggled.

"Come on face it forehead, you like him," Ino said all of a sudden.

I stopped staring at Sasuke and turned my head to face Ino.

"And what makes you think that?" I said narrowing my eyes at her and glaring.

"Body language duh, I mean come on you so enjoyed that kiss that he gave you and his soft touch and everything," she said pointing at me.

I blushed as red as a tomato and looked at the ground.

"W-w-w-what m-makes y-y-you think t-t-that," I said sounding like Hinata.

"I just know forehead," she said sneering.

"Oh maybe its because you get the information from Shikamaru," I said.

Now she blushed as red as a tomato. I sneered at this. I was winning. But I couldn't help but think. Did I like him? Was he really that great? I couldn't help but think about it during the rest of the day. Even when Neji gave me the tour around school I couldn't help it. When I got back in my dorm I ran into my room and flung myself on my bed. I groaned out loud. Someone sat on my bed next to me.

"Ww-what is it S-s-sakura-chan?" Hinata's voice asked.

"Uhh, its nothing Hinata," I said not lifting my head from the pillow.

"No! It is something please tell me Sakura-chan!" she shouted.

I lifted my head from the pillow surprised at how she can get such courage at a time like this. I sighed.

"Well its just that, I'm not sure whether or not I like Sasuke."

Hinata didn't seem startled.

"I know what you're going through Sakura-chan, I went through the same thing with Naruto."

"Wait a second you're together with NARUTO!"

"Well umm, we ummm, it umm."

I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me Hina?"

"Well umm I was umm."

"Never mind that what am I going to do now I'm doomed."

"Well do you like him Saku," Tenten said coming in.

I glared at her. She had been eavesdropping all the time. I sighed.

"I just don't know. I do but then I don't. Its that kind of situation."

"Oh that's tricky, at least I'm not having that problem with Neji," Tenten said.

"Wait a sec, you're together with Neji?!"

"Yeah didn't you know?"

"No I didn't! Just a second a go I didn't know Hinata was with Naruto now Its you and Neji! And I'm with no one. Uhhh life sucks!"

Someone chuckled at the door. I turned my head and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

A/N

Hihi

So what is she going to do?

Review


	10. I'm in Love

(Sasuke's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sakura liked me! I thought she only enjoyed tormenting. I smirked as I chuckled out loud for her to here. I saw her turn her head and stare at horror at me. I knew what she was thinking. It was obvious.

"Y-you little SNEAK!" she said jumping up and chasing me. I ran into my room and locked the door.

"You little GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"No."

"I SAID GET OUT HERE NOW YOU; YOU," she said.

"Hmm, have you run out of nicknames to give me?"

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too."

I smirked at this. I could sense her blood boiling with anger. I lay down on my bed waiting for her to do her worst. Then all of a sudden the door burst open.

BAM!

I saw her standing with her foot in the air. I tried looking up her skirt but she punched me.

"Why I outta!"

"Outta what? Kiss me."

"You perv!"

-smirk-

-twitch-

I leaned up to her and kissed her. She didn't react at first but then she pulled away and smacked me. I frowned.

"I thought you enjoyed it."

"You…"

-smirk-

"Come on I know you enjoy it as much as me."

"I…I…I think I love you."

-silence-

She was looking at the ground like she was ashamed of loving me. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head. She had sadness in her eyes. I felt sorry for her so kissed her again and this time she kissed back. I just wanted to stay like that forever but Sakura broke apart and hugged me tight. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. After a while I heard the dobe shouting "Where's Sakura and Teme?!" I sighed as I let go of Sakura.

"Maybe you should just wait here, I don't want them to think I was, you know," she said blushing.

I knew what she meant. I nodded as I watched her walk out.

**Dude you so dig her**

_Hn_

**Don't you hn me!**

_Hn_

**Aaaarrrghhh I'm going on vacation!**

I chuckled. This school term was going to be very interesting indeed.

A/N

Sorry this one was so short I didn't know what else to write.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. DIE BITCHES

Chapito once (11)

A/N

Do NOT ask me why I Wright in Espanola I guess I'm just addicted.

*Sings I'm so addicted to…*

(Sakura's POV)

Its so much easier now that we are a couple. Its like all the weight has been lifted of my shoulder. I mean sure fans hate us but we don't care. I truly love him, seriously. I can't help it. He's just so…. I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! I just love him so. The thing is everyone's a couple and the only one's left are Shikamaru and Ino. They are just meant for each other. Literally. I mean come on its just plain logic. Except she is so damn stubborn. I need to make them a couple but how? I have been thinking about it for a while, ok ok a month but so what I suck at being a matchmaker. But I will get them together. I am now in science class which is soooooooooooo boring. I mean seriously that freak for a teacher Orochimaru. He can't even say a normal s. Oh great he's asking me something.

"Ssssssssssssssssakura pleassssssssse tell me what issssssss the inssssssssssside of a sssssssssnake called," he said.

The whole class is looking at me. Lucky for me I know this answer already. I stood up said the answer and returned to trying to make Shika-kun and Ino-pig a couple. Then it came to me. It will be by force.

Bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!

Went the bell. I jumped up scribbled on two piece's of paper and place them on both Ino's and Shikamaru's before anyone could see. I smirked.

_On letter(Ino):_

_Hey PIG!_

_Meet me at the girls Bathroom_

_Saki_

_Shikamaru's Letter: _

_Hey Lazy ass_

_Meet me at the girls Bathroom_

_Naru_

Hopefully they would come. I already filled Naruto with the info so he could help. It was getting late but finally Ino arrived and went inside. I texted her saying that I would be a little late, so she was probably going to fix herself up. I knew her better then anyone. I saw Shikamaru and Naruto coming. They small talked before he pushed him inside and locked the door. I walked up to Naruto and gave him a high five. Immediately we heard shouts like "Let me out or you're gonna die!" or "Let me OUT!" Naruto and I snickered. Now we had to wait till they were quiet. Once they were I shouted,

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU CONFESS TO EACH OTHER!"

I didn't know what happened but it went quiet, to quiet for its own good.

"Uh guys?" Naruto said worried.

I slowly unlocked the door and creaked it open. I peeked inside and saw them kissing. I high fived Naruto yet again and walked away as quickly as possible. I was sure going to pay but hey she should be paying me. I smirked as I saw Sasuke walking towards us. He put his arms around me and whispered into my ear,

"What did you do now?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said purring.

He smirked and planted a little peck on my lips. He passed me, and I continued walking towards certain doom. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket.

_Dear Forehead_

_We want to settle this fight over Sasuke _

_Once and for all so meet up in the _

_Gym later after school_

_Karin _

I walked towards the gym. I hesitated before opening the doors. Maybe I could just run away? But then I would be considered a coward and I would lose this war. I flung the door open to meet a pair of evil eyes. I glared at them. They of course glared back. I was going to teach this slut a lesson or two when it comes to boyfriends.

"So you actually came, I thought you'd be scared but then again everyone is," she said sneering evilly.

"Lets just get this over with, I have a boyfriend to attend to you know," I said.

Now she got angry.

"NO ONE SAID HE WAS YOURS!"

"Why don't we ask him then?"

"YOU JUST PAY HIM TO LOVE YOU, I KNOW IT!"

That struck me deep. ME paying him to love me? Oh she was gonna get it now. I ran up to her and punched. I jumped on her. I kept punching over and over. When I finally stopped and got off she was so weak.

"No I don't pay him, you just can't except the fact that he likes me and not you."

I walked out of the gym. Sure I was going to get in big trouble but hey so what. I smirked as I lay down on my back. Oh this had been a hell of a day alright. Being a matchmaker, beating bitches and stealing Naruto's ramen. Oh well lets see whats going to happen tomorrow then.

A/N

HELLO AGAIN HUMAN EARTH THINGS!

Heh heh couldn't resist.

REVIEW and sorry for not updating for a while. This sucks totally but I'm running out of ideas so please help ME! SEND INFO TO ME PLEASE!


	12. DETENTION with Sasuke

Chapito trece (13)

(Naruto's POV)

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun shone in from the window. I got out of bed and stretched. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. I was going to make my early breakfast before having my normal breakfast and my after breakfast. I tiptoed around the dorm, so I wouldn't wake anyone so they wouldn't get mad and hit me. I rubbed my sore head nervously before opening the cabinet. Pots and pans started falling out. I panicked. If they landed on the floor I would so be doomed. I used my super ninja powers to catch them. Before I knew I was standing on one leg with five pots on my head several pots and pans in my arms and some on my leg. I jumped around trying to keep my balance. I jumped out to the living room and threw them on the sofa. I sighed as I yet again tiptoed into the kitchen. I went over to the now empty cabinet and looked inside. Inside I saw….

(Ino's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly I heard a piercing scream fill the entire building. I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. I was wearing a sports bra and shorts but I wasn't the only half naked person. Tenten was just in undies and so was Sakura except she had a lacy bra and underwear. Hinata was the only decent one of the girls wearing a nighty but it was still short. I looked at the boys and blushed. They were in boxers. Small ones might I add, and strangely Naruto was fully clothed. Naruto, the one on the ground in a ball sucking his thumb like a baby. We all looked at him like he was some alien from outer space that had just arrived and said "I love you". He was also crying anime tears. He kept mumbling about ramen. I saw Hinata comfort him by patting his back and helping him onto the, now completely filled with pots and pans, sofa. Something was definitely wrong with him. When he left the room everyone blushed at the sudden decision in clothing. We intelligent girls retreated to our rooms while the boys lay on the floor having major nosebleeds. Even when we were fully clothed they had nosebleeds. Man men and their and there hormones. Then an excellent thought came to me.

"Hey guys if you continue having you're dirty thoughts and nosebleeds then we will make you our servants for the rest of the year," I said.

I noticed how they immediately snapped out of the trance they were in. I swear I am going to kill Shika if he tries anything. Then a thought came to me. I needed to get payback from Sakura. I looked at her cuddling with Sasuke. Man I don't see what she see's in him. I mean his hair is so weird and so is his attitude. I mean you can't even tell what he's thinking about. I know because I love reading other people's minds. I think I should be a fortune teller. I mean I was that made Tenten and Neji realise they were perfect for each other. And I was also the matchmaker for Hinata and Naruto. But that's a different story now onto the present with me getting my payback for locking me into a bathroom. Sure Shika and me became a couple but I mean hello I still need payback otherwise its just boring. I went into my room and sat on my bed with a pencil and paper. I started drawing my plan.

_Step 1: Fill Sasuke in on the plan and force him to help otherwise I will give all the tomato's to Naruto for his ramen._

_Step 2: Find perfect room for this perfect plan._

_Step 3: ??????_

OK so I hadn't figured out what to do next but hello I'm not some sorta genius or something. I looked at the piece of paper.

Oh great this would take all night, I said.

(Sakura's POV)

Ok so far I'm sure Ino is planning something to get revenge. It was easy to see because I heard her walking round and round her room. Naruto still hasn't come over the stolen ramen. He is such a baby. Oh well that's what he gets for spilling his ramen over me. It took me days to get out the horrible smell from my hair. And worst thing was I have detention for another whole month thanks to Jiraiya. Man he takes pity on sluts to easily. Oh well, at least I'm spending it with Sasuke. Yeah I sorta got him into trouble when I dared him to put five thumbtacks on Orochimaru's chair. Well he wants us to call him Lord Orochimaru apparently. But hey at least we got each other. I keep saying that to Sasuke but he ends up going to his emo corner muttering about me being to darn cute. Right now I'm walking towards detention with Sasuke. He's not looking at me. I am smiling at him but he doesn't seem to notice. He seems really down. I am now opening the door to detention and facing five million fangirls glaring at me. I just glare back and drag Sasuke to the back. I look at the clock. Our teacher should arrive in,

5

4

3

2

1

Door opens, I faint, I wake up wet, I get stared at, Sasuke helps me up, I look at our detention teacher and collapse in Sasuke's arms.

Well that was the sudden event quickly. Ok so I faint at the sight of Orochimaru. I mean its should be Kakashi instead. Now I am trying to stop myself from fainting. I mean its bad enough spending forty-five minutes with him but a whole hour! And maybe for the rest of the month! Oh NO! I was ssssssssssssssssssssso getting out of there alive not dead! Good thing he ain't looking at me or I would have got another month's worth of detention. Right now I probably look like a snake ready to attack. Good thing I have Sasuke otherwise I would have died ten times. Oh well. This probably isn't the worse. I wonder how Ino is doing with her big revenge plan.

**Hey don't underestimate her, remember when you "accidentally" spilt some soda on her favourite dress,**

_Oh yeah I forgot about that_

**You never know it might be worse**

_Great tip, thanks Saku_

**Anytime sister**

I snapped back to reality to find the fangirls completely crowding our table. Ever since they found out he had detention they have been beating the hell out of each other to get detention. I mean even when I did a little mischief they would take the blame. Lucky me huh? WRONG! Teachers don't believe them and blame me. I mean its not like I do everything. Well I do almost everything, but its not my fault I'm bored. Oh well time to release inner to get rid of the girls.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING SLUTS!"

A/N

REVIEW!

OR I'LL KILL YOU AND WHEN YOU HAUNT ME AT NIGHT I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! CHOKE COUGH COUGH,

HAHAHAHAHAHA


	13. Sakura's ONLY Weak spot

Chapter 13

/Sasuke's POV/

I thank Kami-sama for having such a violent girlfriend.

But the thing is she has another month's worth of detention and she's gonna make me have detention with her.

My life is just great.

**Hola you stubborn Bastard**

_Oh great just what I need_

**Well excuse me for being….**

_What annoying?_

**NO I was going to say ummm**

_Hn_

**Yearrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

_Hn_

**I'm going on vacation again and this time I'm not coming back!!!!!!!!**

_Fine with me_

Back to reality.

I find all the fan girls giving me winks and giving me the "Look".

-shiver-

Seriously what the hell is wrong with these girls.

Thank god for Sakura.

Without her I would've been drowned and raped by now.

But then again thanks to her I have a whole hour detention with them.

Arrrrrrrrrrghgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She's too cute to blame.

Now she's laying her head on my shoulder while glaring hard at every girl that's trying to catch my attention.

This will be a long month.

/Ino's POV/

OK!!!!!!!!!  
SO I finally found out a perfect plan to get revenge.

Ok so I got a little help from Shikamaru.

But that's not the point.

Soooooooooooooooooo first I am going to humiliate her infrount of everyone in this room.

When she walks through that door the bucket will land on her head and smear her with delicious cream.

Haahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so there is more to the plan then that but yeah.

OH good she's walking through the door.

-creak- BAM!

It went swell except that STUPID Sasuke had to go first instead of Sakura.

Soooooooooooooo now everyone is quiet.

Sasuke is at the door with a bucket on his head with Sakura behind.

I hear a small snigger that turns into a laugh.

Its Sakura who's laughing her head off.

-bam-

Holy Shit now she's rolling around on the floor like a lunatic laughing.

Sasuke has now taken off the bucket and shown his death glare at Sakura.

She of course is still laughing.

What now Naruto has started laughing and rolling on the floor.

WTF NEJI TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tenten I can understand but HINATA!!!!!!!!!!  
The world has gone crazy I'm in a different dimension.

At least Shikamaru is san- NOOOOOOOOOO HE HAS GONE CRAZY TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My life is a nightmare.

/Sakura's POV/

OH that is just so funny.

I'm guessing that bucket full of cream was for me not Sasuke but its just so funny.

Oh no now he's glaring at me, better tell him I didn't do it.

Or I can have some fun.

I stand up next to him and look into his eyes.

I lean in closer and closer until we are just a few inches away.

I close my eyes as I lean in for his cheek.

He stiffens as I go closer and closer.

I stick my tongue out and licked his cheek gathering the cream along his cheek.

When I retreat I see him look as red as a tomato.

Success!

I smirk before I kiss the cheek.

"Gotcha Sasu-chan," I say running into my room and locking the door.

1

2

3

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Success!

Now Sasuke is banging on the door while everyone is laughing their heads off at the new nickname.

I sigh as I pick up a magazine and start reading.

At least I had my fun.

Ok so its been hours and he is still banging on the door.

But wait he's stopped.

Its quiet.

To quiet.

Something's not right.

I get off my bed and walk towards the door.

Slowly I unlock the door.

As soon as I hear it go click the door swings open to reveal a creamy, angry Sasuke.

I am so dead.

But wait he's smirking, SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I try to run but he grabs me and carries me to the sofa. I squeal and kick and scream punch squiggle.

Actually I try everything possible.

But of course I am weak against this giant monster.

I wonder if he's related to THE HULK!!!

But then again he doesn't go green.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OK so NOW he has dropped me on the couch and started tickling me uncontrolled.

And of course being as ticklish as I am I squeal and laugh until tears fall down me face.

I swear if he doesn't stop I'm going to go blue.

I open one eye and see Ino.

Ok she soooooooooooo planned this.

Oh well it could have been worse.

**Girl it just got worse**

_How is that?_

**Now THE Uchiha Sasuke knows your weak spot**

_Fuck_

**Told ya**

Ok so I am soooooooooooo doomed.

Now he knows my weak spot and will probably use it whenever I lie.

This year will be hell.

A/N  
Hey sorry for not updating so often.

I tried to make this one longer though.

Review or else I will….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	14. Hn

Chapter 14

/Sasuke's POV/

Maybe I should thank Ino for telling me Sakura's weak spot.

Now I can use her weak spot against her all the time.

This will be fun.

/Shikamaru's POV/

Troublesome.

First I'm in a dream land filled with pixie's and clouds shaped like…

Anyways then I wake up to the sound of squealing and laughing.

I open one eye lazily.

Ok so Sakura is on the couch with Sasuke on top of her tickling her while she's trying to struggle but Sasuke is definitely stronger then her, so resistance is FUTILE!!!!!

**(A/N Hey Emi-chan thanks for the line it was very helpful when wrigthing this, OH AND WATCH MORE EFFING NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you)**

Troublesome.

AT least the weekend is coming up.

More time for me to rest.

Mmmmmmmmm clouds.

"SHIKA-KUN WAKEY WAKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Why me Kami-sama? Why me?

/Neji's POV/

Its very amusing to watch my two friends.

Sakura really knows how to change people.

"I know Ino why don't we all go to the mall?" Tenten ask all of a sudden.

Ino stopped shouting in Shikamaru's ear and stood up.

She had this huge smile plastered on her face.

"YEAH LETS GO!" She shouts at everyone.

Everyone looks at her, even Sasuke.

What an idio-

"YEAH MALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" scream the girls while running into their rooms to get changed, while we boys stay right where we are.

"Troublesome," says you know who.

Why am I ignored?

-anime tears-

Later at the mall

(Sasuke's POV)

"Oh my gosh I just remembered something, like important," said Ino.

"Hmm that's a first," said Sakura

"Shut up forehead, anyways we have a halloween disco coming up?"

"Yeah, what about that?" asked Tenten.

"WE DON'T HAVE COSTUMES!"

It was silent for a good moment or two then…

"CRAP!" the girl's yelled in unison.

I stared at Sakura as she huddled with the girls.

She looks so cute when she's worried.

"RIGHT!" they shouted in unison.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged into a costume shop.

Time skip to halloween prom

Outfits for the girls: .com/art/Halloween-69019562

Yes I know Temari is there but ignore her, and I know Sakura's hair is short and it isn't in this story but pretend it is okay?

As for the boys I couldn't find any good picks so I'll just say,

Naruto: Fox costume

Shikamaru: Wizard

Neji: Devil

Sasuke: Vampire

Easy huh?

WHAT! WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN YOU MOTHER EFFING BASTARDS/BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/STILL Sasuke's POV/

Hn.

Where is she?

She was supposed to be here half an hour ago.

I sat on the couch.

Everyone else had gone to the prom.

I was waiting for my princess to get ready.

Like Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Just then the door opened to reveal my beauty.

My breath got hitched up in my throat when she walked into the room.

She was so cute in her nurse outfit.

Thought's came to me.

If boys saw her they would try and touch her or worse hurt her!!!

No I will not let my beautiful princess get hurt by some evil men in dark suits.

"Hey Sasuke," she asked.

"Hn?"

"Its kinda late already, why don't we just stay here?" she said blushing at the last part and turning away.

I smirked.

"For once you had a great idea."

"Tha-HEY!" she said jumping on me.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry."

"Good, so you wanna watch a movie?"

"Scary one?"

"Well duh, its halloween."

"Hn."

"What should we watch?"

"how about…"

**(I don't know what they watch you choose)**

After half the movie Sakura was clinging to me like mad and hiding her face in my shoulder.

**Bonjour you fugly bastard**

_Great you again_

**You do realise what you could do know?**

_You know you're right_

**Aren't I always**

I ignored my inner as I slowly ever so slowly realised my arm from Sakura who didn't notice anything.

Then ever so gently I pushed her on to the couch and was on top of her.

She gasped and blushed.

I held back my smirk.

"Sakura, do you want to do _it?"_

She was completely frozen from shock.

"I…" she began.

"I'm sorry Sakura maybe I was going to fast."

"Its just that it's the third month I've been together with you and there hasn't been a day I haven't seen you.. and I thought maybe we could take to another level…but we don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

I saw her eyes soften up.

"No its not that Sasuke-kun. I was just a bit surprised that's all."

I smirked as I got off her.

She was still blushing like mad.

Then an evil idea came to me.

Without her noticing I slipped my evil vampire cape off.

I got up.

"Uhh, Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

"Is it just me," I said unbuttoning my shirt "Or is it hot in here?"

Then I took off my shirt so I was half naked.

I saw Sakura tomato red and sweating.

I couldn't help it.

I started to laugh out loud.

"You –laugh- are such a-laugh- cutie."

Realisation hit her as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

I dodged.

"Oh come on Saki-kun can't you take a joke?" I said sitting next to her with her back faced towards me pouting like a child.

Just then my mobile rang.

"Hell-"

_TEME!!!! WHERE ARE YOU AND SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!_

"Dobe we're at the dorm, we didn't want to go to the party."

_Oh well, we will be home at around four o clock or something, SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING ON SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!_

"Shut up dobe I wont hurt her."

I glanced over my shoulder at her and saw her shivering.

Then I glanced at the clock.

_10:00, plenty of time for me and Sakura_

/Tenten's POV/

Gosh this party is so lame.

"Neji lets get out of here," I whined clinging to his arm to annoy him and fan girls.

"Hn, lets get the rest also," was his answer.

"Hai," I cheered releasing his arm and running over to the rest of the group.

Few minutes later…

We were walking down to a restaurant.

People were looking at us because we were dressed up but shrugged it off considering its halloween.

"Were should we go?" asked Ino when Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"RAMEN!" Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and WTF NEJI, shouted all at once.

Sigh this is going to be a long night.

At exactly four am we arrived to the dorm.

I searched the dorm for Sasuke or Sakura but found no one.

"WERE HOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard a faint groan coming from Sasuke's and Sakura's bedroom.

**(To fill you in they changed rooms so its Sasuke and Sakura in one and neji and Ten in another and you kinda can guess Hinata and Naru**** In a room and Ino and Shika.)**

As the rest of the gang went to bed I sneaked a peak at Sasuke and Sakura.

They had moved both beds so it looked like a double bed and cuddling each other.

Except Sakura was only in lingerie while Sasuke was in boxers.

I went to bed disturbed.

I swear I will never get that image out of my head.

CURSE YOU SAKI!! CURSE YOU!!!

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up next to Sasuke who was cuddling me, growling in his sleep.

I giggled quietly but woke up Sasuke.

"Good morning my sweet heart," he said.

I blushed.

God damnit he can be so sweet sometimes.

He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun can you let go?"

"No."  
"Please."

"Hn."

I moaned.

He just nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

I moaned again as he bit tenderly on my skin.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked.

"Because."  
"That isn't an answer."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," I whined.

He kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back.

Sooner or later it turned into a make-out session.

He moaned into my mouth.

We broke apart panting only to hear…

"Gosh those two can be so gross."

I felt Sasuke smirk against my neck as he nuzzled closer.

I felt pain in my finger all of a sudden and brought up to my face to see it bleeding.

Sasuke saw it to so he took my finger and put it in my mouth.

I giggled.

Then he stopped and looked at my long beautiful arm.

"Why-he kissed my on the top of my hand- do-kiss- you-kiss-have-kiss-to-kiss-taste-kiss-so-kiss-good-kiss-," he mumbled kissing up my arm which earned a moan from me.

Then he kissed me tenderly which yet again turned into another heated make-out session.

When we broke apart he put his head on my breast.

I blushed crimson red, but none the less I wrapped my arms around his head.

I felt him smirk again as his arms tightened around my waist.

"WHEN ARE THOSE LAZY BONE'S GETTING OUT OF THEIR HONEY ROOM SUITE ANYWAYS!" yelled a loud blonde who's name starts with I.

I groaned.

Why did she have to ruin it?

BAM BAM BAM!!!  
"HEY LOVE BIRDS GET OUT OF BED NOW!"

I blushed as I remembered what happened last night.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT I AM GOING TO COME IN WITH A CAMERA THAT'S ON AND POST IT ON YOU TUBE!"

At this Sasuke and I immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!" screamed Tenten.

"What are you talking about your not a vir- oops."

A/N

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

I AM SO EVIL!!!!!!!!

Anyways I all it all to Damleg on

.com for the info on sasusaku.

Otherwise I would've been completely clueless.

Yes I changed it a bit all the time because I couldn't decide what to do.

Anyways review if you want more or else I wont right more!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	15. Family

A/N

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the long wait! But I've been really lazy! And now I feel really bad for you guys! So here is finally chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc etc

Chapter 15

Itachi's POV

I sighed as I looked at my pathetic excuse for friends. The only reasonable one is probably Sasori and Pein. The rest are a bunch of complete nincompoops. I wonder how my foolish little brother is coping. I hope he is suffering as well.

Foolish little brother.

Hn.

"Itachi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I groaned.

Not kaa-san.

"Itachi-chan! Get down here! We need to tell you something!"

"Coming!"

I slowly….slowly…slowly….s…l…o…w..l…y…made my way downstairs. I entered the room to see kaa-san and otou-san sitting on the couch. I walked up to them and they gestured for me to sit. I sat down, not plopped (because Uchiha's down plop!).

"Itachi tomorrow Sasu-chan is coming over for dinner-"

"Great can I go now-"

"Don't interrupt me! Anyways he's coming over for dinner with his GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! ISN'T THAT GREAT!!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!"

I sweat dropped.

Wait a minute…my foolish little brother has a girlfriend and I don't!?! Oh no… he can't see me without a girlfriend! My reputation will be ruined! Must go find girl!

"Ita-chan where are you going?"

"Hn."

Sakura's POV

Damn Sasuke. Damn Sasuke. Damn Sasuke. Damn Sasuke.

Why did he have to tell me LAST SECOND!!!!!! For the love of Kami! NOW I have to find a dress for this evening! Where is Ino-pig when you want her!?!?!?!??!?!?

I searched through my entire wardrobe throwing clothes on the floor, but still not finding ANYTHING TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!! Great now I need to go shopping! Fuck you Sasuke!

I grabbed my car keys and slammed the door on the way out. Now I am pissed. Better not get in my way.

TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke's POV

Hn.

Sakura grumbled next to me. She's probably still mad at me. But she'll get over it.

"Why? Why last minute? Why not last day? Or something? Geez you are so annoying Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Enough with the hn's!"

"Hn."

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Please don't have a mental breakdown in the middle of dinner."

"Wow a FULL sentence. That's a new record Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sakura's cute when she's annoyed.

I parked in the driveway. I'm surprised Sakura's not gaping at their mansion. Oh well what do you expect?

I tried to be a gentleman and open the door for her but she just stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

Annoying woman.

I just locked the car and followed her. I didn't bother knocking. What's the point anyways? I practically live here?

"Kaa-san Otou-san We're here!"

"SASU-CHAN!!!!!!! YOU'RE HOME!!!!!!!!!!" shouted my mother glomping me in the process.

I heard Sakura snicker next to me. Annoying mother.

"Oh how you've grown Sasu-chan! Ooh is this you're little girlfriend you were telling me about? Oh she's adorable! So much better then that Karin!" she went on and on.

"Hn."

Ahh finally civilisation! Father has come.

"Hn, otou-san."

"Hello Uchiha-sama, I am Haruno Sakura," Sakura said bowing, or more curtseying, to them.

"Oh darling, no need to be formal with us, I hate that crap anyways. Come, come dinner is getting cold," Kaa-san said moving towards the dining room.

"Kaa-san, you didn't decide to cook again did you?" I asked, shaking with fear. The last time she tried to cook…-shudder- Let's just forget it.

"Oh Sasu-chan, that's mean. But no I didn't cook."

_Thank God!_

Sakura and I followed Otou-san and Kaa-san into the living room. Ah it's nice to be home again. I heard the bashing from my brothers room, indicating that his stupid gay friends were here. Why couldn't he take his girlfriends somewhere else. Oh no there coming down here! Hide!

"Ah has my foo-cute little brother come home yet?" Damn him!

"Sasuke, who's that?" Sakura whispered into my ear.

"My brother," I growled.

"Hello, I don't think I've met you. I'm Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said kissing her hand.

I saw her eye twitch.

I will kill him! Don't touch my girlfriend!

"Pleasure," she murmured before turning around and marching into the dining room.

I smirked as I followed. This will be interesting.

Sasori's POV

Damn Itachi for leaving me here with all these idiots. It doesn't help that Pein's gone off with Konan. Why did I even join in the first place? –growl- Oh well might as well see what Itachi's doing. I'm sure these idiots will be fine.

I got off the chair I was sitting on and walked downstairs where I assume Itachi went.

"So Sakura-chan, tell me a bit about yourself," said Itachi's mom.

Sakura!?! Wait maybe this is just someone else called Sakura. Yeah that makes perfect sense. She couldn't just 'pop' out of nowhere now could she.

"Well, lets see, what do you want to know?" said a familiar voice.

No it CAN'T be her. No way. Its just a Big coincidence that there's a girl in there called Sakura that sounds JUST like Sakura. Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

"Tell me about your dreams for the future."

"Ok well I'm studying to be a doctor."

Same dreams as well!!!!!! But it still is a coincidence-I stand corrected.

I walked into the dining room and saw her. The perfect long pink hair, the emerald eyes looking so innocent yet not. I stood there for what seemed like seconds before.

"NIIIIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

-glomp-

Oh great.

"I've missed you Nii-san! Where have you been!?!" Sakura said.

-groan-

-wack-

"Meanie! Answer or I'm calling mom and telling her where you are and you'll get in BIG trouble!"

"Hn, fine."

-silence-

"Gah, you're as bad as-" Sakura stopped in the middle of the sentence. She turned to Sasuke, Itachi and their parents. Then sweat dropped.

She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sakura, who's this?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my Nii-san who disappeared for two days and hasn't called!" Sakura said grabbing my ear and pulling on it, hard.

"Hey, that hurts!" I complained.

"Good."

".."

A/N

Sorry that I didn't make this longer. But I didn't mean to make the last one that long. But I will try to make more chapters for you guys! Review Plz!


End file.
